Rules
This is a para RP with a set timeline. NO OOC DRAMA~ If a mun exhibits rude, unreasonable, and disrespectful behavior, we will not hesitate to kick them from the group. If any mun is caught sending hate to another mun or the main, they will be kicked and banned from rejoining. No OOC drama on the dash or in the OOC blog will be tolerated. If you are experiencing issues with another mun, bullying, or anonymous hate, please contact the main immediately! If anything in an OOC post offends you, do not hesitate to share your concern with us - it will be kept in confidence. If you don’t come forward, we cannot figure out a way to mitigate the situation and help you. Play nice kids. NO GODMODDING~ Here’s a guide on what it is on what it is, and it's obvious why we don’t allow it. RESERVATIONS You may reserve a character for up to 48 hours. If you don’t apply within that time constraint, we will re-open the character. NEW ACCOUNT This is more of a recommendation than a requirement, but believe us, you want to do this. Creating an entirely new account will allow you to ask/answer/follow without the hassle of dealing with the commotion and clutter of your personal blog, not to mention you’ll need your dash to be free of anything not rp related. NO INDEPENDENT RPERS We know you guys want to be free to rp with people not in the group, but it’s far too confusing for those of us in the group to see your independent paras filling up our dash. PARA FORM/CHAT Like most RPs, make sure your paras remain in third person paragraph form. It’s much easier for everyone if we stay consistent with each other. Each para/chat should have a title including the characters involved, the time of day, and the week number. (Example: Title || Characters || V6 W2 || Saturday Morning). Use whatever format you’re comfortable with, whether it’s styled, with icons, gifs, etc. TIMELINE Everyone should put a personal timeline on their blog so it’s easier for one another to make starters and plot. MATURE CONTENT We don’t care how vulgar you want to get, but try to respect those who you may make uncomfortable. If your para is headed towards something not so PG, please insert a “Read More” break to keep it from blowing up the dash. We do not allow anything sexual written with anyone under the age of 18. Put all sexual content under a read more and tag it with nsfw. TRIGGERS~ When writing triggering material, be sure to tag it with the appropriate tag “trigger tw”, and put it under a read more. Here’s our current trigger list. Any new or old members, please let us know if there is anything that needs to be tagged. Trying to write or post any content that falls under the banned list will result in an automatic dismissal from the group. CHARACTER LIMIT & ACTIVITY~ Each individual player may have no more than 10 living characters at a time and they must remain at least semi-active. Muns wishing to take up more than 4 characters must post a a para/reply least ONCE a week before taking up new characters. Reblogging pictures of your face claim, music, etc, DOES NOT count as activity. Only replies count. You have to wait at least 2 WEEKS after joining the group or taking up a new character before applying for another character. If you take up a new character and that character is dropped due to inactivity in the next Activity Check, or you drop a character within a month, you must wait 2 WEEKS before applying for another character. Muns returning from hiatus wishing to apply for another character must wait 2 WEEKS after their return date. HIATUS If you are inactive for more than 2 WEEKS after a formal activity notice has been posted, we will be forced to re-open your character unless you have filled out a new hiatus form. The form can befound here . A date for return must be included or the hiatus will not be accepted. The maximum length of a hiatus allowed is 8 weeks, and NO consecutive hiatuses will be allowed. However, exceptions can be made for extenuating personal situations. ADDITIONAL APPLICATIONS For current members applying for an Original character, the OOC info and sample para are not required. However, the IC sample para for premade and canon characters will always be required for muse accuracy. PLOTTING We try to let everyone have as much creative freedom as they want, but all individual plots (plot point events that are not predestined by the main plot/admins) that majorly effect more than 3 characters must be approved by us. After that, we will post a poll for the members of the RPG to vote on. All polls will include a section to enter your name; votes entered anonymously will NOT be counted. Only once the admins and the group majority approve can the plot move forward. If either the admins or group vote no, the plot is denied. Predestined plot point events are those that connect current and future volumes. An example of this in the current volume is: the Evolved Human Registration Act of 2013 . If a mun has trigger concern about a potential plot, do not hesitate to message the main. OOC CHAT Everyone must check in at least once a week, even if it’s only for 5 or 10 minutes. We want to make sure that you’re doing okay and staying informed with what’s going on in other people’s plots. CLEAN DASH Posting more than 5 non-replies (fc spam, likes spam, wardrobe spam, etc.) clutters the dash, making it hard for people to read through everything and difficult to find replies. If you find a ton of things you want to post and not lose, QUEUE THEM. That’s what it’s there for, so you don’t spam the dash and make it difficult for everyone else. CANON DEATHS Canon Character deaths MUST be approved by all admins, and then they can be talked about with the group if the admins do approve. This is only due to the deep roots that many canon characters have in the story as a whole. APPLICATIONS & RE-APPLICATIONS All apps must be sent in from their own already existing account or email. Anyone wishing to reapply with a previous OC of their creation, MUST submit an updated bio with their new application. HAVE FUN ! That’s what roleplaying is all about, right? [ Breaking any of the rules marked with ~ will result in a warning the first time. The second offense may result in removal from the group at the admins’ discretion. ] Category:RPG